


Handcuffs

by Siakb



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siakb/pseuds/Siakb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another suggestion by a friend, oneshot, 11xRiver features Amy. Inspired by the quote "You. Me. Handcuffs. Must it always end this way?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

Amy happens upon the Doctor handcuffed in an odd position in the TARDIS Library

Amy walked through the corridors of the TARDIS, it was around two o'clock in the morning and she couldn't sleep. So she decided she'd go and find a book to read as it would make her sleepy, well.. hopefully. She had tried not to wake Rory and had failed as usually however for once he was too tired to get up with her so he'd just mumbled something about not getting in trouble and waking him again. Leaving Rory to roll over into another dream Amy had slipped on her dressing gown and slippers then wandered into the corridor. If it weren't for the TARDIS mentally steering her in the right direction when she wanted something Amy always feared she'd get lost in the never ending corridors and she'd wouldn't be found. She finally came upon the door she recognised as the library door only to open it and stand there gob smacked for several minutes.

After which she was nearly on the floor in hysterics because at the back of library but still in plain view was the Doctor who was it appeared to be naked except his bowtie which was still in place. He was sat on the floor partially behind a large wooden desk, he was looking around trying to formulate how to escape Amy gathered from the way he was talking to himself. He hadn't even noticed her yet so she boldly walked towards him grinning from ear to ear as she couldn't wait to hear what had happened. The Doctor jumped at the sight of Amy turning a very bright shade of red however he couldn't move because as Amy could now clearly see his hand was handcuffed to radiator behind him and his foot was handcuffed to the bottom draw of the desk. Thankfully she thought: he hasn't been left completely nude as he had a pair of funky patterned boxers on.

Flushed the Doctor said "Amy why are you still up?" to which she rolled her eyes and retorted "Why are you in handcuffs and nearly nude?, is the better question." The Doctor turned a brighter shade of red at that remark considerably more when Amy suggested that River had visited. Reluctantly the Doctor recalled all the details of the event because Amy said that she would leave him there otherwise. He told her how River had turned up out of the blue in tears but wouldn't tell him what was wrong and that when he pushed for her to tell him she got angry removed his clothing and handcuffed as a form of punishment. After she had secured him she was still tearful but angry and teleported somewhere leaving him with just one comment which the Doctor didn't tell Amy. "What?!" Amy said after he'd finished "You've upset my baby?!" she was furious that he'd upset River even further.

"That's it" she said angrily uncuffing him a little roughly "You're going to find River right now and apologize" not allowing him the chance to dress Amy grabbed his bowtie and lead him straight the control room. In the control room Amy simple said to the central column "Locate River Song using the last coordinates she used within the library. The Doctor went to say that the TARDIS doesn't take verbal commands but was astounded when the TARDIS responded, by humming loudly and landing as if she too were annoyed at the Doctor for upsetting River. Amy still with the Doctor in tow marched up to the door swung it open to reveal River in her cell at Stormcage hunched up to the wall shaking with silent tears. At the sight of this Amy produced the Doctors sonic screwdriver from her dressing gown pocket opened the cell locked and shoved him in saying "now, you work this out or god help me I will come and do it myself."

When she'd finished Amy shut the cell door over locked it saying "I'll wait in the TARDIS until you two have sorted out this disagreement together. River in the mean time had overheard the two of them and was now sitting on her bed with her knees up to her chest. The Doctor just sighed at the TARDIS and quietly went over to River sitting next to her on the bed, he went to touch her but she shrugged him off. "Madame Kovarian, she... she appeared and took me somewhere. I can't remember where she had four silence with her. They.... they run some tests on me, I didn't find out what as they put me under an anaesthetic. When I woke up there was only Madame Kovarian standing over me" River then lapsed put her head on her knees breathing unevenly. Devastated by what she'd said the Doctor immediately wrapped her in a tight reassuring hug "It's alright, I swear it's going to be alright. Your coming with me." Lifting her head to look at him River said "Sweetie, she won't ever been seen again. I'm sorry but I went into fight or flight mode when Kovarian was alone in the room with me."

"It doesn't matter as long as you're safe my love" the Doctor murmured into her hair "But it does Sweetie, I.... I ... I took Madame Kovarian life and... and." The Doctor looked at her straight in the eyes his hands on her arms "River, it doesn't matter and for once I can generally say that she deserved it. I'm not one to judge but she hurt the person who is the closest to me and for that she could never get away with it." River was shocked to hear the Doctor say this and the look on his face told her everything, seeing this she shifted and hugged him close to her, kissing him on the lips. It was only then when she looked him up and down that she realised what she'd done earlier, she gasped "Oh, honey. I'm sorry. I left you in a right state. Wait how did you get out?". Amy interrupted his answer "I found him and uncuffed him, also I forced him here. Even though I knew without my force he would have come anyway."

Smiling Amy opened the cell door "I see you two have finally made up, so are you coming or spending the night out here?" she asked with a knowing smirk. "Come along Ponds" the Doctor said jumping off River's bed and offering her his hand "Shall we?". To which River smiling rubbed her cheeks gently then took hold of his hand "We shall" she replied happily. The two wander past Amy hand in hand only for River to stop urging the Doctor to go on ahead she'd catch him up then she turned to her mother. "Oh mother, Thank you" she sighed embracing her warmly then asking "So did you hear what I told him?" Amy tilted her head and said "Of course Sweetie. However you know that I wouldn't ever condemn you. Especially not for killing that witch of Kovarian, you know what I did when we were in that parallel world." River smiled lovingly at her mother "Thank you, that means an unbelievably lot to me" then arm in arm the pair wandered into the control to see the Doctor stood waiting for River at the top of the stairs still in just his bowtie and boxers. They said goodnight and the woman exchanged kisses then everyone went to bed. River and the Doctor entwined in each others arms whereas Amy returned to her and Rory's room to find he'd star fished across the double bed at the bottom of their bunk beds courtesy of the Doctor so she had to sleep alone in the single top bunk bed. All Amy could think before she drifted off was bloody bunk beds.


End file.
